1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a spatial logical game toy. More specifically, the invention relates to the field of three dimensional puzzles. The puzzle comprises an array of stationary and/or movable containers that are assembled in a three dimensional configuration. The container bodies are transparent and have at least one aperture on the surface thereof. The apertures of adjacent containers can be aligned by rotating the movable containers about multiple axes into aligning position. Objects placed within the containers can be passed from container to container by aligning the respective apertures of adjacent containers within the three dimensional array.
2. Background
Spatial toy puzzles are well known in the art. A puzzle marketed as xe2x80x9cRubik""s Cubexe2x80x9d still enjoys widespread popularity amongst logical game enthusiasts. Rubik""s cube is a spatial logical toy consisting of twenty-six small cube-like elements which are arrayed in the configuration of a larger cube body. The array of smaller cubes can be turned along the spatial axes of the large cube body by means of connecting elements arranged in the interior of the larger cube body configuration. The outer surfaces of the smaller cube elements are colored and in combination define the outer faces of the larger cube body. The smaller cube elements can be assembled into a predetermined logical sequence or order by simultaneously rotating a group of the cubes elements.
When playing with such logical toys or puzzles, an initial predetermined pattern of cube elements is first randomized by moving the cube elements about the spatial axes of the cube body. Following the randomization of the cube elements, a player attempts to arrange the cube elements back into the original sequence. The efforts of the player are considered successful if the predetermined sequence or pattern is restored. The element of competition is only introduced by achieving the solution in the fewest amount of steps, or within the shortest amount of time. Like most logical puzzle games, this puzzle is best played by one player functioning alone. No provision is provided for opposing players to thwart an opponent""s strategy or to arrive at a separate solution to solve the puzzle on the same game apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,895 teaches a three-dimensional maze puzzle wherein a marble is manipulated through a series of interconnected passageways that are positioned on the faces of a polyhedron shaped body. As the interconnected passageways are fixed in relation to each other then it can be seen that a player would simply memorize the correct way to rotate the puzzle and then quickly lose interest. Again, this puzzle is best played by one player functioning alone.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a logical puzzle toy or game that can be played by one or a multiplicity of players, each having an opportunity to oppose the other""s moves and to implement independent solution strategies for solving the puzzle.
It is an object of the invention to provide a three dimensional spatial puzzle game that can be played by one or more players.
It is another object of the invention to provide a puzzle game configuration which offers a wide range of step variations allowing for the playing of a variety of games having differing rules of play.
It still a further object of the invention to provide a puzzle game that maintains a player""s attention, improves mechanical aptitude, and develops logical thought skills.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a puzzle game piece that is easily manufactured and easy to assemble.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved by a spatial logical puzzle toy comprising a three dimensional array of adjacent fixed and rotatable containers having at least one aperture in the surface thereof, an object within at least one of said containers capable of being transferred between adjacent containers, and means for aligning the apertures in adjacent containers allowing the objects to pass from one adjacent container to another.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification and drawings in which like numerals refer to like elements in the several views of the invention set forth in the accompanying figures.